Peter Miles
Peter Miles is a character in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint. He is the mysterious Deputy Director of the CIA. He is responsible for the authorization and sabotage of Operation Greenstone. Biography Raised in Newport, Rhode Island, Miles is the son of wealthy shipping magnate Lawrence Miles. The Miles family made their fortune in post-WWII shipping, transporting and re-selling decommissioned military surplus as scrap metal. An unscrupulous businessperson, Lawrence Miles instilled in his only son the drive to succeed at any cost. However, Peter would not follow his father's example, foregoing the family business and instead pursuing a career in the Intelligence Services right out of college. A graduate of the combined Bachelors/Masters program in International Affairs from Columbia University's School of International and Public Affairs, he was being groomed for the Foreign Service, but an enterprising Section Chief from the CIA recognized Peter's potential, and recruited him into the Agency. It was during his run as Head of Station in Kabul that Miles first met Cole D. Walker and Trey Stone. The Ghosts, in particular the RET teams, were frequent visitors of Miles' office, running clandestine operations and off-the-books missions for Miles. Their success helped secure Miles appointment as the youngest ever Deputy Director of Operations for the CIA's highly selective Special Activities Division, where he continues to utilize the members of the Group for Specialized Tactics (Ghosts). Professional Career Miles's career in the Intelligence Services spans the better part of two decades and includes commendations for service in three theaters. His first posting after graduating from "The Farm", the Agency's highly secretive training facility for field operatives, was as a case officer in Yemen. Miles distinguished himself by managing resources and personnel with zero loss of American life, white contributing to the intelligence analysis of the region, resulting in numerous High Value Targets being identified and interdicted. Miles quickly climbed the ranks within the CIA's organizational structure, serving in Iraq, Somalia, Kurdistan, India, and Afghanistan. It was at his last posting as a field officer that his then Head of Station died in an IED attack, elevating him to the position. Never one to get his hands dirty, Miles often employed the paramilitary wing of SAD to conduct his operations, and later, upon meeting Trey Stone, developed a close working relationship with the RET teams. If was during Operation Sea Urchin that Miles, through Cole D. Walker's exploits, was able to distinguish himself further, securing the appointment back at Langley as Deputy Director for Ops. When the Ret Team Was dissolved, Miles and Walker maintained contact and decided to create new team, even more secret: the Wolves. The first operatives of the Wolves were Yellowleg, Rosebud, Silverback and Flycatcher. Reputation Miles is a snake, who will bite you as surely as he will ride your back across the river. He is known for back-channeling and making temporary alliances as they suit him, only to trash the relationships as soon as an agenda is reached. Despite this, he is known as a results-oriented operator, who gets the job done. Numerous times the CIA has counted on Miles, and has come to regard him as the man to go to when an objective must be achieved, at any cost. Relationship Miles works directly under the CIA's Director of Operations, and answers only to him and SECDEF (Secretary of Defense). But he has an underground network, composed of Senator Lomax, Walker's Wolves and Trey Stone's Sentinel Corp. Through them, he is seeking to satisfy his loftiest ambitions. Operation Greenstone In 2025, he was placed in charge of Cole D. Walker and Trey Stone. Miles serves as a liaison between his subordinates and an unknown figure. Miles plans on installing Wonderland, which would turn the world into a paradise free of conflict and war by cleansing the Earth of the evil elite in a Third World War. For this he needed weaponized versions of Jace Skell's drone's that would take out and cripple World Governments which will let Miles and the mysterious people he works for to implement Wonderland. Further investigation reveals he seeks to rise in political circles. Gallery Miles2019.jpeg|Peter Miles in 2019 Breakpoint Missions * Brother Vs Brother Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint'' Category:Characters Category:Ghost Recon Breakpoint Characters Category:American Category:Antagonists